barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Sense-Sational Day
Barney's Sense-Sational Day! Trivia *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney The Musical, Sean Abel, Let's Show Respect, A Day at the Beach (1829), Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Playing The Harp, Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue, Tee for Two, I Can Be A Pilot!, Tom Thumb and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And a long hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney The Musical, Sean Abel, Rock with Barney (1996), A Different Kind of Storybook, The Good Sports, Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video) and A Day at the Beach (1829). And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. And a little long hair. Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! # Barney Theme Song (At Home with Animals' version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from At Home with Animals) # It's clay! (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Barney Goes to School) # Barney The Rainbow Song (Colors All Around! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) # It's Rainbow of golden to see Barney! IT'S BARNEY! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!, Oh, What a Day! and Round and Round We Go) # Barney comes to life (Round and Round We Go) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Round and Round We Go) # Great rainbow! We make finger panting! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Day & Night!) # We paint! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Barney Mix a Color (2004 version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) # Kim painted of Barney! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode) and Bonjour, Barney!) # Hi Tosha (Come Blow Your Horn!) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) # Barney Taking Turns (1993 version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from May I Help You?) # It's a Big Camera! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Call it! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from What's in a Name?) # Carlos is Make a Movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Lights! Camera! Action!) # It's Black! Movie! (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Sweeter Than Candy!) # Sorry Barney! (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Hi Everybody! Having fun today! (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Hi Neighbor! (episode) and Numbers! Numbers!) # Lights! Camera! Action! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and Be A Friend) # Barney Having Fun Song (The Magic Lamp!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from The Magic Lamp!) # Barney Having Fun Song (Version 2 2002 Version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from Stop! Go!) # Let's look in the playground to see it! (Clip and audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from First Things First!) # Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s version) (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney's Clay! (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney The Rainbow Song (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s version) (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Closet dissappear! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Let's supply together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Welcome Home! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Let's go another hat adventure! (Clip and audio from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) (From: Josh's house!) # Baby Bop uses colors! (Clip and audio from Let's Play School! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Mix a Color (1996 version) (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Mr. Boyd paint today! (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Connor paint a car! (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Hi Hannah and Emily (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Taking Turns (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s version) (Clip from A Splash, Party Please! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and All Aboard!) # It's COLD! (Clip and audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # I wish you can fly of to samatha! (Clip and audio from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) # Name Linda! (Clip and audio from What's In A Name? and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Make a movie! (Clip and audio from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # HUH? What happen! (Clip from Camp WannaRunnaRound (home video) and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Sorry Chip! Chip's has crutches! (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Hi King (Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Practice Makes Music) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Practice Makes Music) # Let's get start the Song! (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!, Stick with Imagination! and Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Having Fun Song (Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Having Fun Song (Version 2 Barney's Sense-Sational Day!'s Version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # We can checking in the mailbox! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Twice Is Nice!) # . (1997 Version) Part 1 to 45 * Part 1: Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * Part 2: Barney Home Video Intro and Barney's Sense-Sational Day Title Card * Part 3 to 43: Full Video of Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Part 44: End Credits and Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer * Part 45 and Final Part: Barney's Fun and Games Trailer Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!! Screen Shot 2019-06-21 at 6.42.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 7.27.53 PM.png IMG 6158.jpg I Love You (Nice Dream on Tummy! Let's Build Together!).jpg A ROYAL WELCOME!!!!!.png (Demo Version) Part 1 to 44 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! (1998 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on YouTube! 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Sense Sational Day Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N Rhyme Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 57 Finally in November, December 2017, August, September, October 2018 (2002 Version) Part 1 to 62 Coming Soon on YouTube (2004 Version) Part 1 to 65 Coming Soon on YouTube 2004 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Sense-Sational Day Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney: Now I Know My ABC's Trailer # Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Trailer # The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # Kipper's Helps Out Trailer # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 70 Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube Plot Category:Barney & Friends First Generation